ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald City (TV series)
Emerald City is a supposed upcoming Oz TV series, that was being developed by NBC. It is still unclear if it will ever come into fruition as on August 22nd 2014 it was reported that NBC will not pick up the series after all. However on the contary, it is currently speculated its parent company Universal Television is planning to sell the rights of the show to be produced by another corporation. Wiki Notice: With this in mind, this page for the time being is to''' 'stay the way it is with notes of the orginal NBC plot details because that they could either be kept or changed when and if the series goes into actual production. Similiar to this could the unaired pilot of Lost in Oz which was another intended Oz tv series, but the status of this project (along with a couple of others) is truely unclear. The orginal intent of the series is described as a dark re-imagining of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz in the vein of ''Game of Thrones. It was to be written by Matt Arnold. On January 22nd 2014, NBC had picked up the series for a 10 episode 'limited-run' with a basis of: 'The series will feature a modern and more sophisticated examination of L. Frank Baum's orginal 14 "Oz" books. In this iteration, Dorothy will be 20 years old and will find herself in the middle of a bloody battle for control of the magical land.' From the official press release from NBC about their intended 2014-15 lineup: : "Desperate for clues that will lead to the identity of her biological mother, a young woman breaks into a sinister underground facility somewhere in the Midwest. Unable to complete her mission and surrounded by security, our feisty heroine steals a K9 police dog and drives away into the night… and headlong into the path of a raging tornado. In the blink of an eye, she is transported to another world, one far removed from our own — a mystical land of competing kingdoms, lethal warriors, dark magic and a bloody battle for supremacy. This is the fabled Land of Oz in a way you’ve never seen before, where wicked witches don’t stay dead for long and 20-year-old Dorothy Gale becomes a headstrong warrior who holds the fate of kingdoms in her hands. You’re not in Kansas anymore, and this is not your Grandmother’s Oz." As another hint, the first announcement about the show stated: '"Emerald City” will still involve a tornado, but our 20-year-old Dorothy will land in a place that is not Oz.”' which leads to the possiblity of another magical land being featured in the series. On August 22, 2014 NBC decided to cancel "Emerald City" before it even made it to air. EmeraldCityTeaser2.jpg|1st Teaser poster EmeraldCityTeaser.jpg|2nd Teaser poster Comic-ConBus.jpg|Teaser Bus at Comic Con 2014 TeaserPosterComic-Con.jpg|Teaser poster outside of Comic-Con 2014 Trivia *Without much already in place (a full plot, cast, and other crew), it still made a small appearance at Comic-Con 2014, with the NBC logo. *Despite its canceling from NBC, it ironically was the first Oz live-action TV series in development to ever be 'picked up as a series' (not counting the Tin Man miniseries). *Initially screenwriter Josh Friedman was stated to be working on the show, but he is under contract with Universal Television which has put him unto another project. External Links *Official site on nbc.com (simple page still exists) *Facebook Page (official page still exists as well) *The Hollywood Reporter: NBC Drops Limited Series 'Emerald City' *Orginal Announcement on Deadline.com *Huffingtonpost: NBC Picks Up 'Emerald City': New 'Wizard Of Oz' Series To Feature 20-Year-Old Dorothy *New York Daily News: NBC will take a turn toward fantasy with live 'Peter Pan' musical and 'Emerald City,' a series with 'Wizard of Oz' characters Category:Oz TV Series